Bended Knee
by RitaOTH-HomeandAwayFan
Summary: Matilda finds out about Ric cheating on her with Viv will she be able to forgive him and tell him she's pregnant, also Cassie and Lucas Story please review and tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**Bended Knee **

**Prologue**

Set just after Ric cheated on Matilda with Viv. Matilda's on her way to tell Ric she's pregnant and she bumps into Viv and get's a huge shock that could change everything.

**Chapter 1**

Matilda was on her way to the caravan park to see Ric and she bumped into Viv.

"You know your plan to spilt me and Ric up didn't work we're more stronger now than we've ever been" Matilda said.

"Oh so he told you then" Viv asked.

"Told me what" Matilda asked.

"That we spent the night together" Viv said.

"Your lying he wouldn't" Matilda said.

"Why would I lie I have no reason too if it's not true ask him" Viv said and walked off.

Matilda couldn't believe it she carried on walking to the caravan park and she saw Ric.

"Hey baby" Ric said.

"Don't hey baby me" Matilda said.

"What did I do" Ric asked wondering what's going on.

"Is it true" Matilda asked.

"Is what true" Ric asked.

"About you and Viv" Matilda asked.

"Who told you" Ric asked.

"I can't believe you would do this to me" Matilda said.

"Mattie I'm sorry please forgive me" Ric said.

"I can't deal with this right now" Matilda said and walked off.

Then Ric went after her.

"Mattie please just let me explain" Ric said.

"Ric there's nothing for you to explain you cheated on me" Matilda said.

"Mattie please" Ric pleaded.

"Ric I hope she makes you happy coz I never wanna see you again" Matilda said and walked off.

Ric just stood there not knowing what to say or do. Then Matilda went to see her best friend Cassie and Cassie could see she'd been crying.

"Mattie what's wrong" Cassie asked.

"It's Ric he's cheating on me with Viv" Matilda said.

"Mattie I'm so sorry I can't believe he would do that to you" Cassie said.

"Neither can I" Matilda said.

"How did you find out" Cassie asked.

"Viv told me" Matilda said.

"Why would she do that" Cassie asked.

"Because she wants Ric we could all see Viv for what she was like why couldn't Ric" Matilda said.

"So what are you gonna do" Cassie asked.

"I don't know I love him and we're going to have a child but I can't be with him now" Matilda said.

"Hold up your pregnant what are you gonna do does he know" Cassie asked shocked.

"I was on my way to tell him when I bumped into Viv I couldn't tell him after that" Matilda said.

"So when are you gonna tell him" Cassie asked.

"I'm not" Matilda said.

"Mattie I know that what he did was wrong but he does have a right to know" Cassie said.

"No he doesn't not after what he did to me and Cassie I don't want you to tell him either" Matilda said.

"Mattie I live with him it's gonna be really hard not to say anything" Cassie said.

"Cassie you can't tell him please" Matilda said.

"Ok I won't tell him but I really think that you should because eventually he will find out, because you will soon start showing" Cassie said.

"No he won't coz I'm leaving I'm gonna go and stay with Robbie and Tasha for a while in America" Matilda said.

"Mattie have you really thought about this" Cassie asked.

"It's all I thought about since I found out" Matilda said.

"Ok Mattie you know where I am if you need me so when are you going" Cassie asked.

"I leave in the morning" Matilda said.

"How can you afford it" Cassie asked.

"I'm gonna use the money my mom left me" Matilda said.

"Ok please ring me when you get there" Cassie said

"I will, please don't tell him where I am I really can't handle seeing him right now" Matilda said.

"Ok Mattie I won't but I really think you're handling this all wrong" Cassie said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the reviews.

**Chapter 2**

The next day Ric couldn't believe how stupid he'd been he thought I can't believe I've lost the most important thing in my life for a stupid fling. I have to make Mattie see how much I love her and how sorry I am. Then he went to her house to tell her how he felt. When he got there she had a bag and she was leaving and Cassie was there helping her.

"Mattie where are you going" Ric asked.

"I'm leaving Ric and I don't know if I'll come back" Matilda said.

"Mattie I'm sorry please forgive me I love you more than anything" Ric said.

"Ric please don't" Matilda said putting her bags in the car.

"Mattie please don't go I love you can't we just go back to the way we was" Ric asked.

"I don't think we can I never thought I would say this but I can't trust you" Matilda said.

"Mattie please I'll do anything for you to forgive me" Ric said.

"I can't" Matilda said and got in Cassie's car

Then Cassie got in the car and drove off and Ric was just standing there crying when they were driving along Cassie could see Matilda was crying.

"Mattie are you ok" Cassie asked.

"Not really" Matilda answered crying even louder.

Then Cassie pulled over and hugged her best friend.

"Cassie what would I do with out you, you're my best friend" Matilda said.

"Thanks Mattie I'll always be here for you" Cassie said.

"You're not going to tell Lucas about what happened are you because he'll tell Ric" Matilda asked.

"I don't like to keep secrets from Lucas but no Mattie I won't tell him if you don't want me too" Cassie said.

"Thanks Cassie" Matilda said.

When they got to the airport Matilda booked her tickets for the flight.

"Mattie I gotta go I'm meeting Lucas soon and he'll be wondering where I am" Cassie said.

"Ok Cassie I'm gonna miss you give Lucas a hug for me" Matilda said.

"I will Mattie ring me when you get there" Cassie asked.

"Ok Cassie I will" Matilda said.

Then Cassie went to see Lucas.

"Hey baby where have you been" Lucas asked.

"I've been with Mattie she broke up with Ric" Cassie asked.

"What why did they break up" Lucas asked.

"Ric slept with Viv" Cassie said.

"No way I can't believe that Ric would do that to Mattie I thought he really loved her" Lucas said.

"I know I'm still in shock" Cassie said.

"Cassie I would never do that to you because I love you so much and I couldn't imagine life without you" Lucas said.

"I love you too" Cassie said and kissed him.

"Cassie I've been thinking quite a bit lately about us and I was thinking we could move in together" Lucas said.

"Really don't you think it's a bit soon" Cassie asked.

"Not really we've been together 9 months now I love you so much and your over here most of the time anyway I just wanted to make it a bit more permanent" Lucas said.

"Ok but what about your dad" Cassie asked.

"That's why I was thinking we could rent a place" Lucas said.

"Ok I would love to live with you" Cassie said.

"You would I was hoping you'd say that" Lucas said.

"And why is that" Cassie said.

"Coz I was walking the other day and I saw a small apartment just outside of town and I've paid the first three months deposit" Lucas said.

"How did you know I was gonna say yes" Cassie asked.

"I didn't I just hoped you would" Lucas said.

"Ok so when do we move in and what about furniture and stuff" Cassie asked.

"We can move in when you won't I've got the furniture and everything" Cassie asked.

"How" Cassie asked.

"You know how I've been busy these last couple of days I was getting the place ready for us to move in" Lucas said.

"I can't believe you've done this thank you" Cassie said and kissed him.

"So when do you wanna move in" Lucas asked.

"How about tomorrow" Cassie said.

"Ok tomorrow it is" Lucas said.

"This is so unreal I wasn't expecting this" Cassie said.

"Babe we're going places" Lucas said and kissed her.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 3**

When Matilda arrived in North Carolina Tasha met her at the airport.

"Hey Tasha where's Robbie" Matilda asked.

"He's looking after Ella" Tasha said.

"She must be getting big now" Matilda asked.

"Yeah she's nearly three she's a right handful" Tasha said.

"I can't wait to see her again" Matilda said.

"Mattie it's really good to see you so how are you and Ric" Tasha asked.

"He's partly the reason I'm here I found out he was cheating on me" Matilda said.

"Mattie I'm so sorry how did you find out" Tasha asked.

"The women he was seeing told me what had been going on" Matilda said.

"Mattie that's horrible so how long will you be staying" Tasha asked.

"I'm thinking of moving here" Matilda said.

"Really" Tasha said.

"Yeah and I was wondering if you'd mind letting me stay at your house for a few weeks until I find a place" Matilda said.

"Mattie you can stay as long as you need" Tasha said.

"Thanks Tasha" Matilda said.

"I guess we better be heading home" Tasha said.

"Ok cool so how are you and Robbie" Matilda said.

"We've never been better" Tasha said.

When they got to the house Robbie was helping Ella ride her bike.

"Hey Mattie" Robbie said and hugged her.

"Hey Rob I've really missed you" Matilda said.

"Me too" Robbie said.

"Hello aunty Mattie" Ella said.

"Hello Ella" Matilda said and hugged her.

"Well I guess we better be getting inside Mattie you must be tired why don't you get some rest" Tasha said.

"Come play" Ella said taking Matilda's hand.

"Ella leave Mattie she's just come of a really long flight" Tasha said.

"Ok mommy" Ella said.

"Ella we can play tomorrow" Matilda said.

"Promise" Ella asked.

"I promise" Matilda said.

Then Matilda went to the guest room and rang Cassie.

"Hey Mattie so how's America" Cassie asked.

"It's ok I got in a couple of hours ago" Matilda said.

"Cool, Mattie I just thought I'd tell you I'm moving out of the caravan park I'm moving in with Lucas" Cassie said.

"Really that's great" Matilda said.

"Thanks Mattie" Cassie said.

"Cassie I gotta go I'm really tired tell everyone I said hi" Matilda said.

"Ok I will later Mattie" Cassie said.

Then Lucas came in and kissed her.

"Cassie I'm just gonna go over and see Ric" Lucas said.

"Ok good luck" Cassie said.

"I won't be long" Lucas said.

"Ok baby" Cassie said and kissed him.

Then Lucas went to the caravan park and Sally was just leaving.

"Hi Sally is Ric in" Lucas asked.

"Hi Lucas he is he's upstairs" Sally said.

"Thanks Sal would you mind if I went up to see him" Lucas asked.

"No go ahead you might be able to make him feel better" Sally said.

"I'll see what I can do" Lucas said.

Then he went upstairs into Ric's room and Ric was still asleep.

"Ric wake up" Lucas said.

"Lucas just leave me alone I'm trying to sleep" Ric said.

"Get up now Ric before I make you" Lucas said.

"Just leave me alone" Ric said wishing he would just leave him alone.

"Not before I get some answers Lucas said.

"Ok I'll get up, I'll meet you downstairs in five minutes" Ric said.

Then Lucas went down and sat on the couch and waited for Ric. A few minutes later Ric came downstairs.

"So what do wanna know" Ric asked.

"Why'd you do it man she loved you I thought you loved her" Lucas asked.

"I do love her, I made a mistake ok" Ric said.

"So how long have you been seeing Viv" Lucas asked.

"It only happened once" Ric said.

"Man I warned you about her how could you be so stupid" Lucas asked.

"I didn't mean for it to happen we were working together and one thing led to another and you know what happened next" Ric said.

"Man what are you gonna do" Lucas asked.

"There's nothing I can do she left and I probably won't see her again" Ric said.

"She left when did she leave" Lucas asked.

"She left last night" Ric said.

"Man I'm sorry" Lucas said.

"How could I have been such an idiot, why did I have to do this, Lucas I love her so much but she'll never forgive me" Ric said and started crying.

"In time she might but you need to give her time man she'll come round" Lucas said.

"How do you know" Ric asked.

"Coz she loves ya man even if you are an idiot" Lucas said.

"I hope ya right coz I can't live without her" Ric said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 4**

After living with Robbie and Tasha for a couple of weeks Matilda found an apartment to move in too with the baby coming she needed her own place and she didn't want to out stay her welcome. While she was getting furniture for her new place Cassie rang.

"Hey Cassie what's up" Matilda said.

"Not much I was just ringing to see how you are" Cassie said.

"I'm ok I found a place to live I couldn't stay with Robbie and Tasha for ever" Matilda said.

"Cool so I guess you won't be coming back to Australia" Cassie asked.

"No I like it here Cassie can you pack my stuff up" Matilda asked.

"Ok I'll ask Lucas to help" Cassie said.

"Thanks Cassie" Matilda said.

"So where do I put your stuff" Cassie asked.

"I'm gonna have it flown over here I just want personal stuff" Matilda said.

"Ok cool" Cassie said.

"Cassie I gotta go I'll speak to you later" Matilda said.

"Later Mattie" Cassie said.

Then Matilda went to speak to Robbie.

"Hey Robbie" Matilda said.

"Hey Mattie what's up" Robbie asked.

"I'm gonna move out I've found a place to live" Matilda said.

"You know you don't have to go we love having you here" Robbie said.

"I know but I need to live on my own I can't stay with you forever and I found a nice small place to live" Matilda said.

"That's good do you need any help with the move" Robbie asked.

"Thanks Rob" Matilda said.

"Ok when is your stuff coming" Robbie asked.

"I brought new furniture yesterday that's coming in a few days and Cassie is sorting my stuff out back home it should be here in a few days" Matilda said.

"Ok Cool we're really gonna miss you" Robbie said.

"Robbie I'm only moving to the other side of town we can see each other all the time" Matilda said.

When Cassie got home Lucas was watching TV.

"Hey baby" Cassie said.

"Hey" Lucas said and kissed her.

"I spoke to Matilda earlier and she's found a new place to live and she needs are help to pack her stuff up" Cassie said.

"Ok where is she living" Lucas asked.

"Ok I'll tell you but you must promise me you won't tell Ric" Cassie said.

"Ok I won't, I promise you I won't tell Ric" Lucas said.

"She's moved to America near Robbie and Tasha" Cassie said.

"Ok when are we gonna pack her stuff up" Lucas asked.

"I was thinking we could do it today" Cassie said.

"I was supposed to go out with Ric but I'll cancel" Lucas said.

"Thanks baby I don't think I could've done it by myself" Cassie said.

"Your really gonna miss her ain't you" Lucas asked.

"Yeah she's my best friend who am I gonna talk to now" Cassie said.

"Don't worry baby everything will work out" Lucas said.

"I hope so" Cassie said.

"I'm just gonna ring Ric and tell him I can't meet him" Lucas said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna make something to eat" Cassie said.

Then Lucas went to ring Ric.

"Hey Ric" Lucas said.

"Hey Lucas so what time are we meeting up" Ric asked.

"That's why I'm ringing I can't make it I gotta do something with Cassie" Lucas said.

"Ok Lucas how about we hang out tomorrow" Ric said.

"Cool I'm there" Lucas said.

"Later Lucas have fun with Cassie" Ric said.

"Later Ric" Lucas said.

"Baby are you ready to go" Cassie asked.

"Yeah" Lucas said.

Then they went to Matilda's place, while they were packing Ric came over.

"Lucas I told you not to say anything" Cassie said.

"I didn't" Lucas said.

"So why is he here" Cassie asked.

"I don't know why don't you go and ask him" Lucas said.

"Hey guys what are you doing here" Ric asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question" Cassie asked.

"I asked first" Ric said.

"We're here to pack Mattie's stuff away because she couldn't face coming back here so I said me and Lucas would do it" Cassie said.

"Oh ok" Ric said and started crying.

"Come on man I don't think this is gonna help" Lucas said.

"Ric I'm sorry, but you did hurt my best friend" Cassie said.

"I know that but I love her, where is she moving too" Ric asked.

"I'm sorry Ric but I can't tell you that, you need to give her time, she might come back" Cassie said.

"Not even I know and she's like my sister" Lucas said.

"If you see Mattie tell her I'm sorry and that I love her and I'll never stop loving her" Ric said.

"Ok I will but I don't think it's gonna work" Cassie said.

When Cassie and Lucas were finished they went home.

"Baby I'm just gonna make us something to eat" Lucas said.

"Ok baby I'm just gonna ring Mattie" Cassie said and kissed him.

Then Cassie rang Matilda and told her, her stuff was packed.

"Thanks" Cassie said.

"While we were over at your place Ric came over he told me to tell you he was sorry and that he loves you and he'll never stop" Cassie said.

"Cassie please don't" Matilda said.

"I'm sorry but he told me to tell you" Cassie said.

"How is he" Matilda asked.

"He's not good, but he'll be ok" Cassie said.

"Ok Cassie I'll speak to you later" Matilda said.

"Later Mattie" Cassie said.

Then Lucas came back in the room with some food and he handed Cassie a plate.

"Thank you baby" Cassie said.

"So how is she" Lucas asked.

"She's ok" Cassie said.

"That's good I still can't believe this is happening" Lucas said.

"Me neither" Cassie said.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews.

**Chapter 5**

A week later Matilda moved into her new place Robbie and Tasha help decorate and put the new furniture in Matilda hadn't told Robbie or Tasha what had been happening so she decided it was time to tell them, so after they had finished decorating she sat them down.

"Robbie, Tasha there's something I have to tell you" Matilda said.

"Ok Mattie what is it" Robbie asked.

"I'm pregnant" Matilda said.

"You're what! Does Ric know" Robbie asked.

"No and he's not going to know" Matilda said.

"Mattie he has a right to know he's going to be a father" Robbie said.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you, Robbie this all ready hard for me, I get that all the time from Cassie I don't need it from you as well" Matilda said.

"Ok I'm sorry I'm just speaking as a father I couldn't imagine not being here for Ella or Tasha" Robbie said.

"I know that Rob but you didn't cheat on Tasha and lie to her and just completely wreck her did you" Matilda said.

"Ok but I still think he has a right to know" Robbie said.

"Have you been to see a doctor yet" Tasha asked.

"No I haven't but I'll make an appointment tomorrow" Matilda said.

"I can come with you if you want for support" Tasha asked.

"I'd like that thanks Tasha" Matilda said.

The next day at the hospital the doctor confirmed she was two months pregnant and he booked her in for a scan so he can check on the baby. Then she rang Cassie and told her what happened.

"Mattie are you sure you don't wanna tell Ric what's going on" Cassie asked.

"Cassie please don't" Matilda said.

"Mattie I'm coming over in a few weeks so if there's anything you need me to bring" Cassie asked.

"No thanks Cassie, I don't know what I'd do with out you" Matilda said.

"Mattie you're my best friend I'll always be here for you well I better go I'm meeting Lucas in a minute in the diner" Cassie said.

"Ok bye Cassie" Matilda said.

"Bye Mattie" Cassie said and Ric came in.

"Cassie can you please tell me where she lives I really need to see her" Ric said.

"Ric I'm sorry but I can't Mattie doesn't want you to know where she is" Cassie said.

"Ok can you tell her I love her and I miss her" Ric said.

"Ok Ric I will but I don't think it will work" Cassie said.

"I've lost her for good haven't I" Ric asked.

"I don't know you just need to give her time, Ric I gotta go I'm meeting Lucas" Cassie said.

"Ok bye Cassie" Ric said.

Then Cassie went to meet Lucas in the diner.

"Hey baby" Cassie said and kissed him.

"Hey I ordered you a burger and fries" Lucas said.

"Thanks babe I'm sorry I'm late I was talking to Matilda then Ric came over" Cassie said.

"Ric's not doing to good I've never seen him like this" Lucas said.

"I know I just wish none of this was happening" Cassie said.

"Me too, so how's Mattie" Lucas asked.

"She's ok considering, I'm gonna go and see her in a few weeks" Cassie said.

"Ok while your over there I'm gonna do something with Ric, how long are you going over for" Lucas asked.

"About a week" Cassie said.

"Ok baby I'm gonna miss you" Lucas said.

"I'm gonna miss you too" Cassie said and kissed him.

End of chapter please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
